


海城-得到神的凡人

by kariri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 海城文





	海城-得到神的凡人

翻閱著手中的文件，褐髮的青年抬起頭，水藍色的瞳孔中倒映著螢幕的冷光，眼中閃爍的光芒是成排跳躍的數字，白皙俊美的臉龐面無表情，嘴角無意識的抿著，嘴角看似不高興的微微下垂，雙手不時在鍵盤上敲打著什麼。  
此時，螢幕上迸出了個視窗，同時響起了幼犬輕吠般的提示音，只見青年的嘴角瞬間往上勾起，點開了視訊要求，就聽一陣東西摔落在地的吵雜聲響起，伴隨男子驚慌失措的慘叫與咒罵聲，跟著躍出的畫面一起響徹了偌大的辦公室。  
「啊啊啊啊──海馬──」  
褐髮青年卻從鼻尖哼笑了一聲，臉上仍帶著笑，正要出口的嘲諷就被出現在螢幕上湊得太近的金髮青年打斷，聽著對方如機關槍般絮絮叨叨的話語，褐髮青年忍不住又哼笑了一聲，並在金髮青年擺出小心謹慎的態度前打斷了他。  
「一心二用對我並不難，別擺出一副喪家之犬的模樣，凡骨。」  
果不其然，螢幕對面的城之內被這句話氣得脹紅了臉，張牙舞爪的揮著拳頭咆哮，雖然一邊工作中，海馬仍從螢幕拍攝到的背景，注意到城之內似乎正在準備晚餐。  
他愉悅的發出輕輕的低笑，「說過了，你打擾不到我。」  
海馬難得溫柔的吞下了後面那句「邊工作邊聽你汪汪叫很是愉悅」，他可不想太早被對方掛斷視訊，何況這句話說不說完，得到的反應都令他極為滿意。  
只見城之內瞬間靜默了一瞬，，搔了搔他自稱整理的有型，但在海馬看來還是很凌亂的金髮，很快就又開始吵吵嚷嚷，嘮叨起今日的瑣事，然而在髮絲下藏著的耳尖還是可看出隱隱的紅色。  
城之內爽朗的聲音流淌入耳，一心二用的海馬不自主鬆懈了緊繃的神經，心思隨著他的話語飄散，想起和城之內的初見。

他從有記憶起就帶著弟弟圭平住在育幼院裡，育幼院的生活對現在的他來說就是一片灰色，圭平老是珍惜著他們合照的舊相片，對此，至今的他的反應就只是哼笑一聲罷了。  
在育幼院他初次接觸到了各種遊戲，尤其是西洋棋，他靠西洋棋為自己和圭平掙得未來，可以說一切是從西洋棋開始，他是威風凜凜的國王，靠著衝鋒陷陣的騎士和自己的城堡打出一片天下。  
然而沒人知道，他心裡還曾藏著一抹影子，就像是棋盤上的騎士活了起來。  
他自小就不怎麼喜歡戶外運動，雖然迷上了各式遊戲也曾研究過一陣子，但很快就理解了規則，並對那些無聊單純的規則以及毫無能力扯後腿的對手感到失望，只是那時他不會表現出這些，他還弱小，還不夠強，沒有強橫的資本。  
育幼院的牆和黑色鐵門雖然像牢獄般把他們和外面世界的孩子隔開，但還是有可以偷窺到外面風景的縫隙，他做完自己的工作並幫助完弟弟後，得到許可，就會抱著西洋棋盤躲到院牆的陰影下自己下棋。  
院牆斑駁，攀著草木的牆上，有個兩個拳頭大的洞口可看到外面，從那裡，他總是會看到有個金髮的男孩在外頭晃蕩。  
奇怪的是，那個男孩明明是外面世界的人，穿著卻和他們這些院童差不多，他們穿著好心人捐贈的衣裳，雖然打理的整齊，仍能從上頭看出陳舊感及不合身，男孩身上卻也穿著不合身的衣物，甚至滿是污漬。  
有時男孩會和同伴一起玩，吵吵鬧鬧的經過，但最後都會一個人踢著小石頭在四處亂晃，有時蹲坐在別人家低矮的院牆上，撐著臉抬頭望天，不知在想什麼，從短褲露出的雙腿，他依稀看到上頭的青青紫紫或是結痂的紅黑。  
他也曾看過男孩不知怎的和人打了起來，一股傻勁的橫衝直撞，只憑蠻力毫無格鬥技巧，雖然當時的他對於格鬥技巧的認識也僅從書上來，但也足以評斷男孩的打架實力了。  
平凡。  
然而這樣平凡的傢伙，卻總是闖入他的視線，打擾他的思考，讓他無法專心在個人的棋局上，下意識追隨他飄散在風中的金髮，聽著他爽朗的笑聲，簡直就像滿身傷卻自由不羈的野狗，他不明白，這個男孩過的定然也不好，為何還可以這樣開朗。

20170928

不過，男孩的身影很快就看不到了，畢竟他憑著自己的努力，靠著那盤棋，替自己和弟弟贏來現今這種生活的入場券，雖然手段不甚光明，但當時的他已沒有餘力考慮那些，就算不光明又如何，就算不是真正靠自己的實力又如何，他相信，他會達到那個高度。

想到那段過去，海馬原本迅速敲擊著鍵盤的手停頓了一瞬，眉頭也下意識的些微皺起。  
不知是心有靈犀，還是城之內本來就觀察力過人，原本正說著自己一天日常瑣事的城之內頓了頓，有些遲疑的開口，「怎麼了？」  
城之內聲音隱藏的情緒瞬間讓海馬回神，胸口的窒悶感散去了，皺起的眉頭也鬆開了，但他仍輕哼一聲，「你一個人也很開心嘛，好像隨便扔根骨頭給你也可以自得其樂一整天。」  
城之內早習慣了海馬的毒舌，回嗆道：「又說我是狗，哼，上次誰啃那個肋排啃得一嘴油啊！」想到海馬對自己手藝的捧場，城之內忍不住勾起唇角，何況這人說話總是彆扭，他知道的，第一句話海馬其實少說了三個字──少了我。  
「不是你嗎？」海馬裝傻充愣的冷冷否認，他是給凡骨面子，畢竟是他親手做的菜，又是自己提供的高價食材，不吃完太糟蹋……好吧，味道真的不錯。他不會承認是看城之內這樣啃著吃太香才下意識跟著做。  
聽著城之內再度跳腳的哇哇大叫，海馬一邊和他你來我往的鬥嘴，一邊回起自己曾看過的那個和現在完全不同的城之內。

那時他已經上了中學，繁重嚴苛的教育對他來說已經能夠應付，也開始參與海馬集團的經營，其實過去的他並沒有認出當時的城之內，還是從城之內的那個栗子頭崇拜者手中看到他中學時的照片才想起的。  
他乘坐豪車前往海馬集團的路上，總是看到某個金髮混混在遊蕩，板著臉，抿著唇，渾身上下散發出凌厲如刀的氣勢，強烈的散發出生人勿近的訊息，此外，他身邊更是跟著一堆看起來兇神惡煞的小弟，一看就是不良少年。  
讓人意外的是，為首的金髮混混看起來比那群小弟的身材要纖細不少，長相也還行，至少比起那些小弟要溫和清秀許多，然而看那群小弟畢恭畢敬的樣子，除了那些不良少年太廢物，或許那個金髮混混有點實力？  
金髮混混沒驅趕他們也沒特意聚集他們，像是一匹孤狼，其他弱小者因此被吸引而自願跟隨。  
這些無關緊要的思緒只在他腦中一閃而過，只有從豪車窗戶看到金髮混混的身影時，會讓他稍稍的瞥去一眼。  
那個金髮混混也不是什麼時候都有小弟跟著，他看過他一個人沉默走在路上的時候，也看過他手提著超商的塑膠袋，也曾看過他在暗巷中一挑四的打鬥，只是隨著汽車發動，他從來都看不到打架的結束，不過，隔天看金髮混混若無其事的晃蕩，想來應該是贏了。  
呵，野狗群的老大嗎？  
將眼神從電腦螢幕的資料移向視訊中的城之內，城之內早就習慣處於工作狀態的海馬，因此是掛著藍芽耳機一邊忙自己的事，視訊機器則是海馬強迫塞給他的，畢竟城之內堅持不讓海馬在他那間小破公寓裡裝設任何高科技產品，收下這東西已是極限。  
攝像頭有捕捉動態功能，因此會隨著城之內的移動轉動，可以看出城之內將攝像頭放在桌上，現在正圍著一條圍裙，背對著鏡頭在清洗廚具。  
久違的想起中學的自己曾給城之內下的評論，海馬忍不住勾起唇，露出一個很少在城之內面前露出的笑容，「現在倒是成了家犬……」  
「你夠囉，狗話題到此為止！」城之內轉頭揚起滿是泡沫的手，握著拳頭朝鏡頭嚷嚷。  
海馬不置可否地哼笑一聲，卻也從善如流的換了別的話題，「今晚吃什麼？」  
「關、東、煮！」  
聽到城之內從齒縫中迸出的詞，海馬嘖嘖兩聲，知道這傢伙在試圖激怒自己，但因為發現自己收服了野狗老大的愉悅感，他並不在意，聲音中甚至帶了點愉悅的道：「這麼明顯的謊言……真可惜我現在不在你身邊。」  
聽到海馬難得的坦率言語，又想到之前自己惱羞成怒後也是這樣無視眼前事實，硬是說出彆扭話語，結果就被那人緊緊扣住，吻了上來，舌頭更……  
城之內用力甩頭，但耳朵和臉頰已經浮現出些許紅暈，海馬滿意的看著這人像小狗般的動作以及他的羞窘，更是加快了自己工作的速度。

工作告一段落，海馬率先結束視訊，一如往常的開車到城之內家，停紅燈時看到眼熟的高中制服，以及抱著新發售遊戲的學生，他忍不住想起與城之內再度重逢的時候。  
他完全沒發現自己和那個野狗老大同校，除了當時的他為了奪得集團心力交瘁、精神緊繃，甚至內心崩壞而不自知，城之內的變化也不小。  
笑容重新回到城之內臉上，雖然看起來還是像個小混混，但已經沒有讓人不敢靠近的尖銳感，和那群小弟斷得一乾二淨不說，甚至還和班上的同學打成一片，更別說和武藤遊戲成了摯友。  
當然，這些都是他事後才分析整理出來的。  
自己那時候，堅信只有成為最強並站上最高點才可以保護他要保護的東西，在海馬剛三郎的教育下，他更知道王者不能把弱點示於眾人的道理，更不可以有弱點，於是他與圭平保持距離，卻在不知不覺間習慣了那樣的冷漠與譏諷，親手將原本要保護的弟弟從自己身邊推開，甚至傷害了他。  
但他一無所覺。  
直到他為了青眼白龍展開調查，去了武藤雙六的店，從那天起，他的人生被徹底的顛覆了。  
他重新激起了熱血，那種想和最強高手戰鬥的熱血，想向打敗自詡為王者的自己的遊戲復仇，想重新確立自己的存在與信念，畢竟，當時的他始終認為，自己是最強者這件事不可被粉碎，否則他將一無所有。  
除此之外，看著遊戲和城之內等人一同嬉鬧的模樣，明明在學校他對這種吵鬧的狀態、愚蠢廉價毫無意義的友情遊戲完全不為所動，不知為何，他那時卻湧起一股憤恨及不滿……如今的他自然知道原因，但他絕對不會承認那是忌妒。  
也因為這樣，城之內再度闖入他的視線中，即便他的注意力已被亞圖姆徹底吸引，卻也無法忽視這個在遊戲身旁亂竄的傢伙。  
明明在卡牌遊戲上的城之內非常弱小，更是毫無戰術可言，組出的牌組更是可笑，自己近距離接觸後覺得對他的評價果然沒錯──就是個廢物。  
當時只覺自己對城之內的關注實在太愚蠢，可是這樣的他卻不時讓一心追逐著亞圖姆的自己分心，眼神總是不小心停駐在他身上。  
城之內明明如此沒用，卻仍不放棄的一路掙扎，艱困無比的從最底層爬了上來，即便是庸才，即便是凡骨，自己終究認可了他，認可了這樣努力又擁有強運的他，甚至和他發展出現在這樣的關係。  
（待續）


End file.
